A fatherless child no more
by LonelySilhouette
Summary: 15 years after Naraku was defeated Kag & her kid become demons. then Kags cousin and some of his friends come to the past to take Mika to the dark tournoment and one of them falls for her. not a lemon yet!yyhxinu
1. prolouge

His Child

Chapter 1: Kagomes dream of remembrance

"Kikyo, Kagome, I have made my decision." Inuyasha began, all the while staring at Kikyo. "I will go with Kikyo to hell."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, then calmed as if trying to reason with him. "Inuyasha, you can not be serious. You would leave me all alone with a child?"

"I'm sorry Kagome" he whispered.

"Oh no this can't be happening" she started talking to herself.

"I'm sorry but I can't ignore Kikyo, she was my first and only real lov-" Inuyasha tried to explain when a sharp word cut in.

"SIT"

And with that she ran into the forest.

Soon after she left Inuyasha had gotten angry and destroyed her only link home, the well. After learning this she moved in with Miroku and Sango, who had gotten married and had a son (without the wind tunnel) twin daughters and a young boy. Then she gave birth to her daughter Mika. They spent 4 years with them s that Mika could grow up and then they both disappeared. No one knew where they were and would have searched harder but Miroku and Sango had their ever growing family to think of, Inuyasha was gone and Shippo had taken over as lord of the western lands.

kagome had traveled as a wandering miko with her daughter for 11 of the 15 years since inuyashas betrayal and mikas birth. During those years kagome had barely aged and Mika had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had dark blue eyes and the blackest hair anyone had ever seen except for the tips which were a light gray.

Kagome had fallen asleep in the soothing hot springs and Mika had just left to go and get some food. Kagome woke quickly when she heard a scream. She put on her clothes, grabbed her bow and ran toard the noise. She got very frustrated and felt something stirring in her blood. Then she ran into a clearing and saw a demon holding her daughter up by the wrist and was sniffing her. The demon was non other than kouga.

"Oh shit, Kouga let go of her" she yelled. When he didn't turn around she felt the stirring turn into a boil. then she got angry. even more angry than when inuyasha left with that bitch. something in her snapped. In her rage she didnt notice the 2 golden orbs staring at her. or the change in herself.


	2. A Slight Change

#Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha#

Chapter 2: a slight change

Sesshomaru's POV

Why are her eyes light blue? This Sesshomaru is very confused. And I am never confused, but one moment she smells human and the next she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen with her hair fading into a light blue at the ends. HEY where are these thought coming from!

Kagome's POV

'Whoa! I can hear Kouga whispering, "you smell like kagome, who are you and what did you do to her!" , Wait, how is that possible, I'm at least 200 feet away! I started to move closer to them and I got within 25 feet before Kouga noticed me.

"Who are you? Can't you see I'm busy?" He snapped.

"What don't you recognize me, I'm Kag-" then I stopped because I saw my reflection in his eyes.

"Oh my god" came the hushed voice from my mouth. I had changed into a... demon.

He sniffed the air and took a step closer. "Your kagome? If you are then why do you have the Southern crest on your forehead?" Kouga asked me looking shocked.

He wasn't as shocked as me though, I couldn't even speak. Then I heard a small voice cut into my thoughts.

"Mother?" Mika asked confusedly.

Both Kouga and I noticed that he still held Mika roughly.

Sesshomaru's POV

Her eyes flashed red for a moment before she rushed forward faster than my self and grabbed the girl. Then she smacked Kouga so hard that he flew through at least 20 trees. Kagome stared at Kouga's dazed form in a confused manner before taking off with the girl in tow. Then I walked into the clearing made Kagome's backhand.

Normal POV

Kouga sat up shaking his head. He was just about to go after the two women when he saw none other than the mutt-face's half brother, Sesshomaru.

"Do you know why kagome changed?" He asked Sesshomaru.

"No", was the stoic reply.

"Will you help me catch her then so that we may figure out how this has happened to my sweet kagome?"

"All right, but only because I to am curious".

With that they set off, quickly running to catch up.

Scene-change

Kagome stood at the waters edge looking at her reflection when she heard a small 'ow'.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

Mika opened her mouth to revel two perfect white fangs. She then noticed the two small purple stripes on either side of Mika's face.

Then Kouga and Sesshomaru arrived.

(A/N) I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short. most of them might be

please review because this is my first ficDisclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha#

Chapter 2: a slight change

Sesshomaru's POV

Why are her eyes light blue? This Sesshomaru is very confused. And I am never confused, but one moment she smells human and the next she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen with her hair fading into a light blue at the ends. HEY where are these thought coming from!

Kagome's POV

'Whoa! I can hear Kouga whispering, "you smell like kagome, who are you and what did you do to her!" , Wait, how is that possible, I'm at least 200 feet away! I started to move closer to them and I got within 25 feet before Kouga noticed me.

"Who are you? Can't you see I'm busy?" He snapped.

"What don't you recognize me, I'm Kag-" then I stopped because I saw my reflection in his eyes.

"Oh my god" came the hushed voice from my mouth. I had changed into a... demon.

He sniffed the air and took a step closer. "Your kagome? If you are then why do you have the Western crest on your forehead?" Kouga asked me looking shocked.

He wasn't as shocked as me though, I couldn't even speak. Then I heard a small voice cut into my thoughts.

"Mother?" Mika asked confusedly.

Both Kouga and I noticed that he still held Mika roughly.

Sesshomaru's POV

Her eyes flashed red for a moment before she rushed forward faster than my self and grabbed the girl. Then she smacked Kouga so hard that he flew through at least 20 trees. Kagome stared at Kouga's dazed form in a confused manner before taking off with the girl in tow. Then I walked into the clearing made Kagome's backhand.

Normal POV

Kouga sat up shaking his head. He was just about to go after the two women when he saw none other than the mutt-face's half brother, Sesshomaru.

"Do you know why kagome changed?" He asked Sesshomaru.

"No", was the stoic reply.

"Will you help me catch her then so that we may figure out how this has happened to my sweet kagome?"

"All right, but only because I to am curious".

With that they set off, quickly running to catch up.

Scene-change

Kagome stood at the waters edge looking at her reflection when she heard a small 'ow'.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

Mika opened her mouth to revel two perfect white fangs. She then noticed the two small purple stripes on either side of Mika's face.

Then Kouga and Sesshomaru arrived.

(A/N) I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short. most of them might be

please review because this is my first fic. thanx for all the nice reviews


	3. Kidnapping and the truth

I am truly sorry that I haven't up dated for so long but I've been having problems at school and I have had a really bad writer's block

Chapter 3: kidnapping and the truth

Kagome had yet to notice the 2 youkia but Mika did and she pointed their way but before kagome could turn around Sesshomaru had picked her up and was running after Koga, who was holding Mika. Kagome started to struggle but he quickly knocked her out.

Soon after they reached the castle kagome awoke. The first thing that processed in her mind was that she was in a huge bed in a beautifully furnished room. She looked at her daughter, a slightly confused look on her face. Then she remembered being carried by Sesshomaru. She didn't know why but being in his arms had been strangely comforting. Then_ he_ entered the room.

Sess's POV

When I walked in I expected to come face to face with a 'I'm going to kill you' death glare. But instead I saw thoughtful looking demon. For some reason I had felt ...happy when I was carrying her. I hadn't felt that way since I was very young and my mother was still alive.

Then a commanding and serious voice met my ears, "Yes, what is it that you have disturbed us for?".

I looked at them expecting to see that kagome had spoken but she was staring at the teen next to her. The girl showed no emotion other than annoyance but what scared me was that she looked like a younger more feminine copy of my self.

Kag's POV

I stared at the 2 who looked so alike that it was creepy. Then I figured it out. I now knew who Mika's Father was. I had never really given it much thought but I guess that night that he found me after I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone a little bit differently than I thought. I thought that he had only comforted me even if I didn't know why. I was in slight pain in my inner thighs but being in pain somewhere on body was only natural. Why I didn't remember _this _was odd, but if I didn't remember than he surly didn't.

He addressed me and Mika, "Kagome, come with me, the girl my stay with Rin".

Mother and daughter followed Sesshomaru. They left Mika in a room with Rin and the two hit it off immediately.

The two adults continued on to the library where Koga awaited them. He was looking in a book that his father had told him to read if he ever died, but instead it had sat on a shelf for nearly 30 years, collecting dust.

Koga's POV

I was looking through a book that my father had left me when I came across a drawing of a young girl who looked like Kagome now. The caption read: The younger sister of Keada, Karagome. After their father died she was sent to live in the future with the reincarnation of their mother while Keada ruled the lands. To be sent back between the ages of 14 and 15 and to rule if Keada was dead.

'So that was why I didn't become lord of the eastern lands'

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in, "Hello, Sesshomaru, and aunt Karagome".

A/N mwahahahahahoughcoughcough, I'm ok! But this is a cliffhanger but you will learn about her miko powers I the next chapter, I will try to up date before next weekend though, I promise!


	4. What?

Do not and never will own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho

Chapter 4: What!

Kagome's POV

"Who are you talking to, Koga?"

He looked so depressed that I was beginning to get confused. I was already and I wondered why they had kidnapped us in the first place. Oh well, it must have been important since Sesshomaru helped.

"It's a very long story but to make it short why don't you just read this paragraph?" Koga replied to my previous question.

In the book-

After Koga was born, his grandfather, Korogura had another child, a daughter by the name of Karagome. Right before he and his son died in a raid they put a concealment spell on her and sent her into the future. The spell could not be broken until she reached the age of 20 in human years and would remain broken until the whole force of her fury could be controlled.

Sesshomaru's POV

"So she is your previously thought dead aunt Karagome", the one that was supposed to be my mate when she reached the proper age, promised by her father to mine, but neither of them can now _that_. Though I might tell her later if _that_ does happen

I guess so, I mean that now that I think about it she kinda looks like my father. Man, I didn't even know she was alive! I thought that she, my father and grandfather all were killed in that raid. She was five and I was home sick. We were really close. I wonder why you don't remember?" Koga asked kagome.

She was pale and looked to shocked to speak so I answered for her, "I think that the spell also took the memories away so that she could live in the human world without knowing about demons." I stared at her face and wondered why she couldn't have stayed human or at least been ugly. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the thoughts on how gorgeous she looked. At least now she is a youkia and it can be possible for her to be my mate if I want.

Kagome's POV

Why is he staring at me! Oh, why the hell couldn't Inuyasha's brother be ugly! Wait did I just see a smile! Even if it was only a small one it still made him even hotter! Oh why am I thinking these thoughts!

Koga interrupted my thoughts by saying "OK, this is how I think it all went down. The spell must have passed down to your daughter, who I would lie to meet on better terms, because I think she started to change, just look at my arm!", he turned his arm over to reveal 3 parallel cuts along his arm. "She did that to me after I picked her up!" he exclaimed with a grimace at the painful memory.

"No," I said with a chuckle, "she already had those."

The two men looked horrified at the thought of how many en had to go through that pain.

I seemed to read their minds and said "only those who tried to grope her have had that happen to them." Then I thought for a moment and asked "Hey but what about my miko powers?".

Koga walked back to the book and looked through it for a moment before answering, "hmmm, um, oh here look at this paragraph! It says that your youkia will be channeled out as miko powers because they needed to find a way to get out by your 15th birthday or they would kill you from the inside out. That's odd, to have to kill the very thing that you are without knowing it."

Sesshomaru's POV

Koga suddenly had a heartbroken look cross his face as he realized something, "Kagome, you can no longer be my woman."

Kagome had a huge sweatdrop on her head and I, for some unknown reason... growled.

The two looked at me and said in unison "what?". Instead of answering I just turned and started to walk away.

Kagome's POV

As he walked away I asks "where are you going?".

"This Sesshomaru is going for a walk."

"Well I'll go with you. I need to digest this info."

We walked for about five minutes in silence before we reached a garden and sat on a bench.

"So you're a demon now" Sesshomaru stated.

"yep, I guess so".

Silence filled the air. then suddenly I felt a hand tilt my face up. "Is Mika mine?"

"Yes".

"Aw, yes the night hat I found you in the forest. you know, you were already my intended. then every one thought you died. I used to visit you every month when you were a child."

All I could do was nod as his face cam closer and closer until our lips brushed. but before we could continue we heard a scream come from the room that Mika and Rin were in.

soooo, u like? Plz review and give me pointers!

Sesshy's Angel: thanx for being so nice!

inlovewithsesshomaru: u too! )


	5. Rin gets a sister

Don't own Inuyasha

Lots of POVs in this chap

Chapter 5: Rin gets a sister

They rushed up to the room to find Mika doubled over in pain on her knees. Rin was next to her looking worriedly at her friend and holding her hand. She also looked in pain because was squeezing really hard (A/N you know, like a woman when she's giving birth and she's holding her husband's hand).

The first thing that registered in Kagome's mind was that Mika's long, fluffy black and silver tail was lashing back and forth, wait, a tail! (A/N I want a tail! no fair 'pout').

"Mika!", kagome yelled and was instantly at her side, hugging her daughter as Mika gripped her mom's waist.

As mikas grip loosened on the two women they got up and every one in the room stared at the transformation that had taken place.

In the place of Kagome's daughter stood a demon.

Mika's POV

I had changed. Now I had ankle length silver hair that was black at the tips, just like my new tail. I also had claws. I had always had nails, but now they were like small knives! I fingered my teeth and felt my ears, which had points. I also felt two needle like fangs poke my fingers. I hadn't noticed before because I had thought that I had just bit my lip in confusion

Sess's POV

That girls tail looks like mine. Now I can tell that she is mine, the way she stands and looks, if only I had noticed before when they came through my lands. Then Kagome's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Y-you looks just like Sesshy!" She whispered.

Mika's POV

Who is 'Sesshy' and why would I look like him? Is he my father!

"Please do not refer to me as that name." The silver haired man commanded.

He's Sesshy! He can't be my father, well he might, I _do_ look like him. But why is he staring at me? Its like he's measuring me up or something. Then I saw his tail, it was exactly like mine!

All of a sudden the door was flung open and Koga stood there with a worried look on his face. "I heard a scream!".

Then he saw me and his eyes widened, "You're my cousin? You look just like... Sesshomaru! Your posture is even like his!" His eyes swung to Sesshomaru and they widened even more if that's possible. Some of his old love for kagome flared up, "you slept with my woman, dog shit!".

"Yes Mika is my child, but kagome was never yours and never will be, her being your aunt and my mate" was the calm reply.

"Sorry, it was instinct" Koga said despondently.

My mom pushed me forward with a sigh and said "Koga, this is you cousin Mika, Mika this is Koga."

I looked him over and nodded as if to say that he was acceptable. Then I turned to the man that I had just learned was my father.

(This Section Is In Dialogue)

KKagome MMika SSesshomaru

M-so you're my father

S-yes

M-did you know?

K-no I just figured it out

M-so, what should I call you?

S- you may call me father, Sesshomaru, or dad

M-alight, father

She turned to Rin and said "I am sorry if I scared you, I was in pain. Would you like to be my sister?" She asked.

Rin jumped up in the air and hugged Mika and screamed 'yes' so loudly that every one in the room winced, except for Mika who nearly fainted because Rin was right by her ear.


	6. Laughing at them

Willowcrickett: was that a death threat? Oh well here is the next chapter

Chapter 6: Laughing at them

Sess's POV

Kagome was standing on a cliff when I found her. I had many questions but refrained from asking them because she looked so confused and angry. She still had not noticed me even with her heightened senses.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to my daughter and me!" She yelled up at the sky.

"Kagome, it has happened and nothing can change that." She whirled around at my voice.

When she saw it was me she said in voice barely audible "I know, and I'm sorry about the night that you found me and had to care for me but-" I cut her off, "You and Mika will come and live at my castle with me and become lady of the western lands and Mika will become my heir."

Kag's POV

Oh ya I had almost forgotten that Mika was his and that we are mates, but did he just say that I would be the lady and Mika is his heir!

"Kagome, we have a daughter. She has already lived all her life without a father. Just as lived without a mother and you a father. Do you want her to go on living her life like that? I just met her I have grown fond of her. I don't want to let her go," or you, I thought, even though I didn't say it out loud I meant it with all my heart, "and I don't think that she will really want to go into the world now that she has demonic powers that she has little or no control over."

By now he was so close to me that I could feel his warm breath on my face. I could also feel his cool fingers on my chin as he leaned forward to press his lips to mine. I shivered when he licked my lip, and I opened them and his tongue caressed mine. Then after he picked me up and I wound my fingers through his long silver locks, we broke apart and he carried me back to the castle.

Regular POV

'She was mine and no one else would have her', he thought as he smiled at the woman that he held in his arms.

Back at the castle

"Rin, we are leaving, get ready," Sesshomaru said to the young woman who was talking to his daughter.

"Yes my lord," she turned to Mika, "bye-bye, I hope that you come and visit."

Mika and her mother will be coming with us." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"They will?" She asked and he nodded. "Ya!" Rin cried as she jumped at the younger woman standing next to her. In less than a second Mika was in a hug that felt more like a death grip and she started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Rin let go of your sister" Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Oh, yes my lord, sorry Mika," she said.

"You are forgiven," at her tone Sesshomaru looked up in surprise, she acted more like the elder instead of the younger. She certainly looked the part, being a head taller, even though she was only 15 to Rin's 20.

Then kagome came up behind him and told Mika to go say good bye to Koga. Rin went with her and they left with Rin chatting nonstop.

Sess's POV

I turned to speak but before I even opened my mouth Kagome had grabbed my hand and was trying to pull me out the door. Instead I yanked her to me. "I will not be pulled" I growled before I kissed her.

Regular POV

She saw his lips coming towards her and felt their velvety softness against her own. Soon the kiss became heated passion as kagome pulled him to the floor and sat in his lap.

Neither noticed the door open slightly or the two sets of eyes that were watching them.

'My god, they haven't noticed us. They are too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats. It's really disgusting they could have locked the door!' Mika thought while Rin was giggling at the sight of her father figure on the floor making out.

The two on the floor finally noticed them when they heard laughing coming from the doorway. Sesshomaru and kagome saw Rin practically rolling on the floor and Mika, with a look of disgust and amusement across her face. They sprung apart looking very much like two teenagers caught by their parents doing something bad (how very ironic, being caught by their kids lol).

'Well that's embarrassing, I wonder how much they saw' a very red kagome thought.

Rin was still laughing when Mika said "next time close the door and please try to lock it".

Mika's POV

I was talking calmly but on the inside I was laughing my head off at my parents display of affection and lust. I mean, come on! I know that they had been separated for 15 years but couldn't they lock the door! But the look on their face was just too much that I had to let out at least a little laugh.

"Umm, well, um have you both said good-bye to Koga-sama?" My mother stuttered.

"No, we couldn't find him," Rin answered.

"Ok, we'll help."

That's the end. But here's a hint about what's going to happen next; a past friend. Can you guess who?


	7. He's Baaack

So very sorry I made you wait so long, plz don't kill me!

Lova of fluffy- you know I kinda feel sorry for koga

Sesshomaru- why the hell would you feel sorry for him?

Lof (lova of fluffy)- because he just learned that the person that he loves is really his aunt

Kumara and Yuske- when will we be in the story!

Lof- very soon, don't worry

Mika- who falls in love with me, I would like to know them before I actually fall in love

Hiei- 'cough' I know, its-

Lof- don't tell her! 'Slap'

Hiei- what was that for? You know that I could kill you?

Lof + Mika(I'm really Mika she just don't know it;)) -ha ha ha, like you could kill me! I'm the author and Sess's daughter

Hiei- Hn

Mika-so if I'm you then why don't I know?

Lof-I'm holding a poll, so calm down!

Robin-hey guys, pass the popcorn

Lof-you're not in this fic!

Robin-so? I'm just here for the show

Disclaimer: so sorry forgot about it. Oh well, if Inuyasha was mine, Sesshomaru would be with kagome and Kikyo and Inuyasha would both be in hell, mwahahahahaha! I know, I'm evil

Chapter 7: He's baaack

They eventually found koga and made their good-byes. Then they left by riding Ah-Un. They soon arrived at the castle.

"Hey, fluffy." Kagome smiled at the nickname as she called, "Mika and I are going to go stretch our legs and see how fast we can go, ok?"

"Alright, but I'll have Kyo follow you just in case you need help," Sesshomaru answered as the young kitsune guard appeared and the three left at an alarmingly fast pace. So fast that Kyo was having a hard time keeping up.

"Damn, they're to fast." Five minutes later he lost them completely.

In a clearing

The two newly transformed demons sat down, panting slightly after their long run.

"Wow, we can run really fast. Even for demon standards. Hey, were did that guard go?" Mika asked when she noticed that the young guard was gone.

"You know what? I have no clue. Wait five minutes and we'll go find him. Anyways, we can take care of our selves." Kagome said in a confidant tone that Mika knew all to well.

Suddenly Mika got up from were she had been lying on the grass. "Someone is coming."

Inuyasha's POV

I had been searching for Kagome ever since a dark miko had brought me back from hell on accident two years before. Hell had been really shitty. Even worse than being teased and beaten by other people when I was young. Part of the time that I had been looking for kagome I had trained to the point that I could almost beat Sesshomaru without the Tetsaiga which had been destroyed in the crossing to hell. And now I had finally found her. At least I thought I had.

"Kagome!" I yelled through the veil of trees as soon as I could make out the figures ahead of me.

Normal POV

Kyo watched as Inuyasha came through the tree line yelling Kagomes name for a moment before sprinting back to the castle to get Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!", the two heads turned to see the origin of the voice and saw a man in red with two silver dog ears on the top of his silver head.

'The older one smells like kagome and my half brother. The younger one looks just like him but she also smells of kagome. But these two were demons. Kagome wasn't a demon. And I don't think she had a kid.' Inuyasha was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard an angry voice. "Inuyasha?"

"Who are you and what did you do to my kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the females in front of him in a very pissed off tone.

"What? I am kagome. Don't you recognize me?" Kagome asked.

"No you're not! Kagome was not a demon. She was a miko." Inuyasha responded.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you," she said in a deadly, sweet voice that he clearly recognized.

He started to back away. "No, no, I believe yo-"

"SIT".

After the spell wore off he asked her about Mika.

"I am her daughter." Mika answered before Kagome could get a chance to explain.

Then the yelling started all over again.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He yelled.

"I did!" She responded.

He ignored her answer and shouted, "I fathered a child and you never tried to tell me!"

Kagome looked stunned for a moment before she started to answer that his presumption was a negative but was cut off as Sesshomaru walked into the clearing.

"Mika," he nodded toward the girl, "is my child".

"How the hell is she yours? Kagome never slept with you!", Inuyasha yelled causing everyone in the clearing to wince at the loud, offending noise.

"How would you know? You were to busy with your clay whore to even notice me most of the time!" Kagome interjected.

"I see no need to explain Kagome or myself to you," Sesshomaru responded after Kagome.

He turned to kagome, looking hurt and angry. "You cheated on me?".

"WHAT," she yelled so loud that Sesshomaru, Mika and Inuyasha covered their ringing ears. "_I_ cheated on you? I think you're mistaken. HOW MANY FUCKIN' TIMES HAVE I SEEN YOU KISSING KIKYOS COLD, CLAMMY, FUCKIN' LIPS!".

Mikas small 'ewww' was heard by Sesshomaru and he had the same thought. 'How can he have gone to that dead priestess when he had this beautiful, living, breathing creature right in front of him?'.

"Inuyasha, you idiot, can you not tell that she is a youkia and being that she just changed she has not gained full control of her self and her emotions. She will be able to beat you even as she is now because you don't have Tetsaiga and if you make her angry enough, she will change and rip you apart. That I would rather do that myself" Sesshomaru informed him.

Inuyasha just ignored him and continued to bombard rude names at Kagome, such as wench, bitch and slut.

But then he stopped when he saw Sesshomaru restraining Mika and Kagomes eyes glowing red. Both looked beyond pissed. Kagome changed into her demon form but before Mika could Sesshomaru had knocked her out and was holding her with his tail. He was about to go stop Kagome when he saw Inuyasha staring at a large black wolf.

'My god, she's beautiful' both men thought as they looked up at Kagome.

She was huge with large paws and fangs, which were bared for all to see.

She crouched to attack but got up when Sesshomaru stepped between her and her prey.

Behind him Inuyasha sighed in relief and uttered "thanks".

"I was not protecting you. I would rather not have my mate covered in your blood," Sesshomaru said before he knocked Kagome out and walked away, cradling her against his chest.

Here are the proposed couples

Mika/kumara

Mika/Hiei

Mika/Ysuke

Mika/OC

Keiko/Ysuke

Yukina/Kwabara

Inuyasha/Kikyo

Inuyasha/Other

Vote through review! I want at least 10 votes or else I'll pick the couples


	8. authors very important notevery sorry

i'm so sorry guys, but my brother must have logged on and put the mika/hiei in there! god knows how annoying he is and it cant be a yusuke because of a relation, even if it isn't real. i am just unable to do those parings in this story. i am, though writing another story and it has a very important hiei paring. i think it might be a kagome/hiei but it isn't posted yet because im still on the first chapter.

it should be out in about a week or less.

please dont hate me!


	9. AN

You guys, i dont know if you like this or not but i wont be up dating any of my stories for a while because my grades suck ass. though i might get a chapter or two up for a fatherless child no more and Ice queen because i have a fixed story allredy

oh yeah and i decided that they ould all be in school or working 


End file.
